


Noct x fem!reader drabble

by EmptyIceCreamContainer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Smut, does anyone call them lemons anymore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyIceCreamContainer/pseuds/EmptyIceCreamContainer
Summary: A short smut fic in which Noctis discovers a new fetish.





	Noct x fem!reader drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This basically started as some headcanons that grew into a scenario. I also don't really have a title for it, as you can see.  
> It’s also somehow both dirtier and more romantic than initially intended. Whoops.

The first time Noctis came inside you, it was something of an accident.  It was the first time you two had foregone condoms, and you’d taken the necessary precautions to feel comfortable doing so, but he’d still planned on pulling out.  Years of lectures about avoiding illegitimate heirs and not spreading his “precious royal seed” had made him wary.

But there you were, warm and wet around him, lips on his in a passionate kiss, fingers intertwined as he held your hand.  Your other hand was wedged between your bodies, stroking your clit in time with his thrusts.  It wasn’t long until your walls fluttered before bearing down on him, your legs clamping around his hips and your breath coming heavy as you rode out your orgasm.

This proved Noct’s undoing as well; rational thought fled his mind as he instinctively thrust deep, burying his face in your neck and clutching your hand tight as he announced his release with an uncharacteristically loud moan.  You smiled to yourself in your pleasured haze; the prince wasn’t the most vocal in bed, so to get _that_ reaction meant things had been as wonderful for him as they were for you.

The moment he processed what had happened, though, Noctis instantly became a flustered mess, apologizing profusely as he withdrew from you.  It took a few moments for you to reassure him that this was _exactly_ what you’d wanted, and that he need not panic.

His worries vanished, replaced by a new flush of arousal, as he looked down to see your mingling essences dripping from your pussy and onto the mattress.  While you both would likely worry about the mess later, his sex-addled brain could only label it as “hot”.  Once you both had regained your energy, he started Round 2 of the night in earnest.

Truth be told, “inside you” became his new favorite place to cum.  You were certainly happy that he was so willing to indulge you despite his previous hesitance.

Noct himself began to wonder about his newfound fetish.  Was it the thrill of defying his royal lessons?  Primal instinct taking over?  Maybe those were part of it.  But his most significant answer formed one night after he’d taken you against the wall of his bedroom, both of you too eager and horny to make it all the way to the bed.

As you both came down from your peaks, you gave his nose a cute little peck and pulled away, sauntering towards the bathroom for some necessary cleanup.  As he watched you ahead of him, beautifully disheveled and with slick and cum running down your thighs, he realized…it was you.  You were the person he loved—the person he _chose_.  You joined with him body and soul, fluids mingling in the wake of shared passion, free of regard for his station in life. With you, for once, he felt free of his burdens, like the luckiest man in Eos.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, that got mushy at the end.


End file.
